The invention relates to a composite wire comprising a number of elongated conductive elements and adapted for use in a security fence.
It is a known practice to make fences by means of wires, particularly composite wires. However, such known fences are not entirely secure. Thus, it is possible to break through or climb them without being detected, particularly in cases where the fences are often set up around very large estates or grounds so that permanent guard surveillance of the whole fence is nearly impracticable.
It is also known to use detectors in connection with fences. A fence of the type whereby any movement of the thread-formed fence elements is detected by movement-sensing detectors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,638.
Although such a fence generally offers good protection, in principle, it is possible to break through the fence by clamping some of the wires to two posts located between the movement-sensing switches and subsequently cutting said wires between said posts. Since the wires are clamped to the posts at both sides of the place of cutting, the switches will not react to this cutting and the action of breaking through the fence will not be detected.